glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
There Will Be Blood
'There Will Be Blood '''is the twelfth episode of Glee: The New Touch. It will be released on December 7, 2013. Plot Kat discovers a great secret from her family that will change her life and her relationship with Shan forever. Meanwhile, Nick goes deeper to Miriam`s life and Lucas and Brandon come to terms. The Freakshows decide to meet their regionals competition by their own. Episode -Brandon and Lucas ended singing Afterlife at the auditorium, each breathing heavily. Brandon and Lucas stare face to face, their eyes so close to each other, their lips about to meet, their noses almost touching each other. Brandon leans his head and they both kiss.- -Lucas is walking down the school`s hallways.- “''Damn, that was so intense. I never imagined we would kiss like that, thought everything was definitely over, but I know the good Brandon is buried deep inside there somewhere, our kiss was the hottest thing ever. Hottest thing ever.” '' -Brandon and Lucas keep on kissing on the auditorium, they both pull away and keep on staring at each other. Brandon draws a small smirk.- -Brandon is walking down the school`s hallways.- “''Oem gee. I really never thought I would kiss Lucas. What was that? Ugh, it`s just that he`s the only person that has been helping me, the only one that forgave me, I don`t know. I`m just so lonely, and that was pretty intense. Like, yeah. I seriously never thought I would kiss Lucas, but I just felt this sudden impulse, and I must say, I loved it.” '' ''-''Brandon and Lucas are on the auditorium, right after kissing. Brandon was red.- “I-I” -Lucas smiled.- “It`s alright, Brandon…” -Brandon was completely red.- “It`s just that- “ Brandon said, but couldn`t finish and was kissing Lucas again. Brandon quickly stopped kissing Lucas. “I`ve gotta go.” Brandon said, as he turned around. “Wait.” Lucas said, but Brandon kept walking. “See ya later.” Brandon said, as he walked away from the auditorium.- -Brandon was now walking down the school`s hallways when he saw Lucas storing his things on his locker. Brandon immediately went red and kept on walking past Lucas. Lucas saw Brandon and winked at him, Brandon smiled.- “''First time, that I saw your eyes, boy you looked right trough me, played it cool, but I knew you knew that cupid hit me.” Brandon sang as Lucas kept on staring at him, smiling from behind. -Brandon was now in class. Lucas was leaning on his desk staring at him all the time, while Brandon gave a few glances to him.- “''You got me trippin`, stumblin`, flipin`, fumblin`, clumsy cause I`m falling in love. You got me trippin`, stumblin`, flipin`, fumblin`, clumsy cause I`m falling in love, so in love with you.”'' Brandon sang and stood up as the bell rang. -Brandon got out of the class and Lucas approached him.- “''What I want, you`ve got, and it might be hard to handle, but like the flame ignites the candle, and the candle feeds the flame. What I`ve got`s full stocks of toughts and dreams to scatter, you pull them all together, and how, I can`t explain.” Lucas sang to Brandon while Brandon tried to ignore him, but smiled and kept on walking. -Brandon walked ahead of Lucas and is next seen taking a shower at the school`s men room.- “''You got me trippin`, stumblin`, flipin`, fumblin`, clumsy cause I`m falling in love. You got me trippin`, stumblin`, flipin`, fumblin`, clumsy cause I`m falling in love, so in love with you.” Brandon sang as he closed his eyes and massaged his hair with shampoo, he got out of the shower, with the towel across his waist, and saw a shirtless Lucas smiling at him. “''You make my dreams come true. On a night when bad dreams become a screamer, when they`re messin with the dreamer, I can laugh it in the face.”'' -Brandon tried to ignore Lucas and tried to walk away, but Lucas hold him from the back, moving him.- “''Twist and shout my way out, and wrap yourself around me, `cause I aint the way you found me, I`ll never be the same.”'' Lucas sang, as he let go of Brandon and he laughed. “''Clumsy `cause I`m falling in love, so in love with you, so in love with you.”'' Brandon sang. -Brandon and Lucas were again face to face, Brandon smiled and they kissed again.- “Come on, Brandon, will you date me?” Lucas asked him. “Ugh, you know what, Lucas? Fuck it, yes.” -Glee club was gathered at the class.- “Mister Adams, we`re very near to regionals now, you haven`t even told us your competition yet.” Ula demanded. “I have.” Nick told her. “Em, no, Nick, you haven`t yet.” Leni told him, while she was holding hands with Kyle. “But yeah, I told you already, the magnetic, from Greenville high school.” Nick said. “Wait, what? You never told us, Mister Adams.” Iris said. “Okay, guys, I know, I haven`t told you `cause… I don`t want to pressure you. I pressured you enough at sectionals with the vocal trebles, meeting your competition is not a good idea, okay?” Nick said, while everyone complained, but Ula had a smirk on her face. “What is it?” Sam asked her. “If Mister Adams won`t show us our competition, then we will infiltrate them.” “What do you mean?” “He said Greenville, that`s not far from here, and from what I know it`s a private school. I`m gonna infiltrate it, dear Sam.” “How do you plan doing that?” “Easy shit. Leni used to go there on her freshman year.” “And?” “Baby, just let Ula do the job.” Ula said, smiling. -Kat was driving her way back home. It was a cloudy day outside, and Kat listened to the radio. Some small drops started to fell.- “Oh, shit.” Kat said, as she drove. -She passed by a few streets until she pulled over a house`s parking. She got out of the car, closed the door, and quickly walked to the house and opened the door, avoiding the rain and thunder from outside.- “Kitty Kat, is that you?” A voice said, while Kat walked inside the living room. -The living room was small and very comfortable, it was full of little furniture, most of it was polish. There was a stand with very old polish books, and there were several pictures of Kat and her parents on vacation at Warsaw, and much more of Kat when little, and some of Kat`s dead brother, Marcin. Kat saw her dad watching a TV show and drinking coffee, smiling at her.- “Hey, dad.” Kat said. “Kitty Kat, how was school?” -Kat nodded.- “It was alright.” Kat said, as she went to the kitchen, took out some milk and starting preparing herself a cup of tea. “Where`s mom?” She asked, as she prepared herself the cup of tea. “She`s upstairs, I think, been talking to the phone all day long.” “Nothing weird, then.” Kat said, as she sat in front of her father. -Suddenly, a blonde woman, tall, fourty-something, blue of eyes, appeared. She was extremely pale and it seemd as if she had been crying over a long time.- “Mom, are you okay?” Kat asked her. -Anna Kowalski did not answer, she just stood there, perplexed.- “Anna, what`s wrong?” Krzysztof asked her. -Anna continued without answering.- “Nothing… everything`s alright…. Let`s get ready for dinner, shall we?” -Krzysztof nodded.- “I`m in for thai food, anyone else, in for thai food?” Anna said, blankly and as if tough she had rehearsed that sentence. -Kat and Krztsztof stared at her blankly.- “Great then, honey, would you be good to buy some?” Anna asked him robotically. “Uhm, sure, Anna, on my way….” Krzystof said, confused as he grabed the car keys and open the house`s door and left. -As soon as the door was closed, Kat talked to her mother.- “Mom, what was that? Are you okay?” -Anna was now on the edge of tears.- “Katarzyna. We need to talk. Before your father comes up again.” “What is it?” “Sit down.” Anna said, as she sat on a couch and Kat sat besides her. “I don`t understand, mom, what`s wrong?” Kat asked her. “I should have told you this…. A while ago already….” -Kat was perplexed and completely confused.- “What the hell, mom?” “It`s-it`s- your father doesn`t even know it, no one does….” Anna said. She was crying and tried to dry away her tears with her hand. “Mom, tell me, what is it?” “It`s-It`s… I hope you understand me, Katty. Well, I hope you understand how stupid I was.” “Tell me.” “When I was young, when we had just moved in to America… well, I had an affair with an American…..” -Kat was speechless.- “W-what?” -Anna nodded as she cried.- “Yes…. Yes… I did…” “How could you do something like that to dad, mom? You- you completely betrayed him, you completely stabbed us.” “That… that man, he…. I don`t know how to say this, but… you should know, it`s time for you to know… he is your father…” -Kat was petrified. As her mother continued talking she couldn`t listen to anything. She stared at her mother talk and talk but didn`t hear anything, as if she was suddenly deaf and all she could hear was… he is your father…. Your father…. '' “But, it can`t be…It can`t be…” “I`m completely sure, I did the tests when you were a kid… I`m so sorry Kat, I should`ve told you…” Anna said, and placed her hand over Kat`s lap, but Kat immediately stood up. “Get away from me! Don`t even touch me!” Kat said, as her mother was bursting in tears. “Kat, my Kat, I`m so sorry… I regret that every day… I hope you understand…” “Just stop it mom, I can`t believe you lied to us. You are a bitch. A bitch.” “Kat, stop, please, I can explain.” “What is it to explain, mom?” Kat said, already crying and drying her tears. “You are a monster.” -Kat turned around.- “Kat… please, wait…” -Kat shook her head, doing her best not to cry and walked away to her room. Kat entered her room, locked the door, sat on her bed, admist a window which gave a view to the grey weather outside and the never ending pounding of water. She leaned on her bed and cried, she couldn`t stop crying, and she heard her mother knocking on her door.- “Kat please, I know how you feel, just let me talk to you, Kat… Kat…” Anna said, but Kat ignored her, she just cried. Cried. Cried. Just like the weather, the never ending water. -Ula was wearing Greenville`s uniform. It comprised a white shirt, a red tie and a dark skirt. She smiled as she walked through Greenville`s doors, and stared in awe at the high school.- -Greenville was small, but it was full with students, all proudly wearing the uniform. The girls wore a white shirt, a red tie and a dark skirt, while the boys wore a white shirt, an optional blazer, and dark pants. Everything was pretty much organized, the floor was of marble and the walls of shiny wood, and the crowded hallways was full of people smiling at Ula.- “Hello there, I guess you`re new.” A voice said, and Ula turned around. Ula was face to face with an African-american guy, he was about sixteen, had short hair, was slim, and smiled at Ula, while she smiled back. “Yes I am.” Ula said, “And I`m looking for someone to help me out here.” “It would be my pleasure.” The guy said, as they walked down Greenville`s hallways. “I remember my first day here, I was so nervous by all this luxury. What was your name again?” “Ula” “Well, Ula, I`m Adam, pretty cool to meet you.” “Just wondering, `cause you know, I wonder. I used to be at glee club on my past school, do you guys have a glee club here?” “Hell yeah. I`m the co-captain there.” -Ula`s face was suddenly illuminated with happiness.- “Oh my gosh! Really?” Ula asked him “Really” Adam said, smiling. “In fact, it`s in full session right now, wanna go introduce yourself?” -Ula nodded emphatically.- “Then let`s go.” Adam said, as he held her hand and they walked away. -Back at Kat`s house, it was night and the rain hadn`t stopped.- -Kat, Krzysztof and Anna were gathered up on the living room, Kat and her father sitting on a sofa while Anna sat on a chair in front of them.- -Kat`s face was red and her eyes burnt because of the tears, her father was still in shock at the news.- “I shouldn`t have lied to any of you… I know you must be very frustrated at this moment.. I was young, I was drunk, I was stupid, I hope you can understand. I hope I could just go back in time and avoid any of this from stopping.” “But you can`t, can you? What`s done, is done, mom. Face it. You screwed up. You really screwed up.” -Krzystof was pale, and a tear fell down his face.- “I can`t belive this Anna… I loved you….” “I`m so sorry, hon`, I never meant it… I… love you.” “But yet you betrayed me, I trusted you, Anna. Oh, how wrong I was.” “Kris, please, don`t say that… I love you.” “You didn`t loved me, you loved another man, Anna. I`m done with you already.” “No… please!” Anna said. “I`ll leave you two to this, don`t want to keep staring at you, Anna.” Kat said, and walked away to her room and locked her door again. She again sat on her bed and heard screams from her mother and father downstairs. She covered her ears with her hands, trying to retain all away. She chocked. She cried. She opened a drawer and took out a Swedish knife, she grabbed it, pressed the small knife against her arm, stared at a picture of Marcin. Stared at a picture of her and Sam.- “No.” She said. “Not again.” -Kat lied back on her bed, and heard yells and glass breaking downstairs.- “''Momma please stop crying, I can`t stand the sound, your pain is painful and it`s tearing me down. I hear glasses breaking as I sit down in my bed, I told dad you didn`t mean those nasty things you say.” Kat slowly sang, hearing the conversation below, tears concentrating on her eyes. “''Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I`ll be better, mommy I`ll do anything. Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I`ll be better, daddy please don`t leave. Daddy please stop yellin`, I can`t stand the sound, make momma stop cryin`, cause I need you around. My mama says she loves you, no matter what she says it`s not true. I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you too.”'' -Kat stood up, rushed down the stairs, skipped her parents yelling, opened the main door and left, her makeup all blurry because of her tears, walking alone down the dark street.- “''I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away. Don`t wanna go back to that place, but don`t have no choice, no way. It aint easy, growing up in World War Three, never knowing what love would be, well Ì`ve seen, I don`t want love to destroy me as it has done my family. Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I`ll be better, mommy I`ll do anything. Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I`ll be better, daddy please don`t leave.”'' -Kat was back at her home, on the living room, staring at the pictured phrames of her family at Warsaw.- “''In our family portrait, we look pretty happy, we look pretty normal, let`s go back to that. In our family portrait, we look pretty happy, let`s play pretend, act like it goes naturally.·” '' -Kat stared at her parents, at the broken glasses, at all the noise, she placed her hands on her ears.- “''In our family portrait, we look pretty happy, we look pretty normal, let`s go back to that. In our family portrait, we look pretty happy, let`s play pretend act like it comes naturally. In our family portrait, we look pretty happy, we look pretty normal, let`s go back to that.”'' Kat sang, and stared at her father, who had packed all his belongings and was staring at her to go. “Come on, Kitty Kat.” “You can`t have Kat! You are not her father!” Anna yelled. “Well, I got that pretty clear. But it`s up to her, Anna.” -Kat stared at her mother and at Krzysztof, and headed herself towards him.- “I`m going with you, dad.” She told him. “Please… please I`m beginning you, please don`t leave me…. Please…” Anna said. “What`s his name?” Kat asked her. “What`s his name, Anna?” “Tom… Tom Smith…” Anna said, while Kat nodded. “Goodbye, Anna.” Kat said, as she turned around. “Please Kat! I am your mother!” -Kat turned around and stared directly at her.- “You are not my mother anymore.” She said, and left. -Ula entered Greensville`s choir room, escorted by Adam. Inside there, there were about ten teenage kids doing vocal muscular flexing.- “Hey guys, allow me to introduce to a new student here at Greensville, Ula.” Adam said. “Excuse me, why`s that black bitch here?” A girl, also about sixteen, and brown hair over her shoulders asked. “She`s new, she wants to be here, Angelica.” Adam said. “Well, bitch, what`s your past school?” Angelica asked her. “Woodsville.” -Everyone at the room gasped.- “Woodsville, eh? Did you really thought The Magnetics were that stupid to fall to your little plan? We study our competition, know everything about it, Ula Dwayne.” “Da fuck? Ultra stocker.” “Your plan almost worked, Ula. But you guys suck.” Angelica said. “Whoa, Angela take it easy.” Adam told her. “Don`t you get it, Adam? She`s the enemy.” “I`m glad you said that, it`s time to show you bitch what The Freakshows got.” “Oh em gee, I`m so scared right now by some bunch of freaks.” Angelica said. “`Scuse me, but you`re a total damn freak too.” -Angela stared directly at Ula.- “You want war? You have it.” “Bring it, bitch.” Ula said. “Hey guys!” -Sam, Iris, Leni , Rose and Kyle entered the choir room.- “What the-“ Adam said. “You didn`t really thought I came here completely unprepared, did you?” Ula asked her, while Angela stared furiously. “Hit it.” Angelica said, as the band started playing Pump It. “Ha ha ha” The Magentics all sang together, face to face with The Freakshows. “''Pump it.”'' The Freakshows sang back. “''Louder.” '' “Pump it.” '' ''“Louder.” '' ''“Pump it.” '' ''“Louder.” '' ''“Turn up the raido, blast the stereo right” Ula and the freakshows sang. “''Niggas gonna hate on us.”'' Angelica sang. “''Who?” '' The Magnetics all sang. “''Niggas be envious”'' Adam sang. “''Who?” '' “And I know why they hatin on us” Angelica sang. “''Why?” '' “`Cause that`s so fabulous.” '' ''“Imma be real on us, nobody gone nuttin us.” ''Adam sang. “''Girls be all on us, from London back to the U.S” Angelica sang. “''F-R-E-S-H we”'' Ula sang back. “''Fresh”'' The Freakshows sang. “''D-E-F, that`s right, we def, we definite B-E-P, we reppin it. So turn it up.”'' Ula sang “''Turn it up.” The Magnetics all sang, facing The Freakshows. “''Turn it up.” ''The Freakshows sang. “''Come on, baby just pump it.” ''Adam sang. “''Louder.” ''The Freakshows sang. “''Pump it.” '' ''“Louder.” '' ''“Pump it.” '' ''“Louder” '' ''“Turn up the radio, blast your stereo, right now, this joint is fizzlin`, it`s sizzlin`, right” They all sang. “''La da di dup die dy, on the stereo, let those speakers blow your mind”'' Ula sang. “''Blow your mind, baby”'' Adam sang “''To let it go, let it go, here we go, la da di dup die dy, on the radio, the systems gonna feel so fine”'' Angelica sang, facing Ula. -The Freakshows and The Magentics mixed each other and begun moving around different parts of the choir room.- “''Pump it.” The Freakshows sang. “''Louder.” ''The Magnetics sang. “''Pump it .” '' ''“Louder.” '' ''“Pump it.” '' ''“Louder.” '' ''“Turn up the radio, blast the stereo, right now, this joint is fizzlin`, it`s sizzlin`, right.” ''The Freakshows and Magentics all sang together, facing each other and ending the song. “We definitely beat the crap outta you.” Ula said. “No, you didn`t.” Angelica said. “Damn, Ula, you`re quite good!” Adam said, while Angelica hit him. “Okay, guys, that was the most fun I`ve had ever!” Iris suddenly said, and several freakshows and magnetic nodded. -Angelica nodded.- “It was actually pretty cool.” She said, staring at the floor. “Yeah, you guys are great.” Ula told her. “Thanks! You guys are also awesome!” “Hey, Ula, may I have your number?” Adam asked Ula, while she laughed. -Angelica noted Rose staring at her, and Angelica smiled and blinked, while Rose went red.- “Hey.” Angelica told her. “Here`s my number.” She said, giving her a small piece of paper, blinking at her, while Rose went red and grabbed it. “Okay guys, we should do that again!” Leni said. “We should totally hang out sometime!” -The Freakshows and magnetic started talking between each other, and sat there for a while, and Angelica approached Rose.- “You were really good.” Angelica told her. “Thanks… you too.” She said. “Kinda weird, right? Glee clubs competing at regionals teaming up with each other?” Angelica said, and Rose nodded. “But it`s cool, on sectionals we had some rough time with our competition, I`m actually glad you guys are so cool. So much better.” -Angelica nodded, and they kept talking.- -Nick was sharing a coffee with her mother, Monica. Monica was in her sixties, she was red haired and wore big spectacles. They were sitting on a table, on Monica`s house.- “So, you`re telling me it`s true?” -Monica nodded.- “It`s true.” She said. “Your father… I knew all the time, I knew he abandoned his wife.” “God.” Nick said, “so she was right….” -Monica nodded.- “Don`t let this woman get you, Nick… your father was a great man.” Monica said. “I know, he will always be the same to me.” Nick said, “always. But poor Miriam, she`s getting drunk every night at the Raging Bull.” “Then help her out.” “I can`t help her out. You don`t know how mad she goes… real mad.” “There`s always hope in people, Nick, always. Even in those in which you think all hope is lost.” -Kat was wearing dark sunglasses. She stopped her car in front of a house on the neighborhood. She got out and slowly walked to the entrance and rang the bell. A woman in her late fourties opened the door.- “Hello?” She said. “Hi. I`m looking for Tom Smith.” Kat said. -The woman went pale and dropped the cup of coffee she was holding.- “Tom Smith?” -Kat nodded.- “It`s been a while since he was called like that…. I`m sorry to tell you, Tom passed away.” -Kat was depressed, all her efforts into finding the house of this man, and now he was suddenly gone.- “What happened to him?” “It`s a long story, sweetheart.” “Please, I need to know.” “How do you know him?” “He`s my father.” -The next moment, Kat is seen at the house`s living room talking with the woman.- “I always knew about Tom`s secret romance. I suffered as his wife… suffered so much… I`m sure you must have suffered too.” “What happened to him?” “Oh, he was involved with the mob, he had a lot of debts, he owed so much, he did his businesses, but you know what happens if you get wrong with the mob.” -Kat nodded.- “You see, his real name was not Tom Smith.” “No?” -Fiona shook her head.- “That was his undercover name. His real name was Tom Wittles.” “Wittles?” Kat asked, surprised. “Kat?” A familiar voice asked, and Kat saw Shan on the entrance perplexed, staring at her. “Shan? Oh my gosh” “What is it, Shanny, do you know this girl?” “You can say she`s my friend.” Shan said. “I`m your sister.” Kat told her. “What?” “Sit down, Shan.” Fiona told her. “What?” “Shan, you always knew about your father`s affair…” “But, she can be his daughter….” “I know Shan, I know…” Kat said. “This can`t be happening! This can`t be!” Shan cried. “Shhh, Shan, please, calm down, sweetie.” Fiona said. -Kat was about to cry.- “I know how weird this all is, Shan, trust me, but we are sisters, it seems.” -Shan stared at her, sat down, and nodded.- -A few hours later, Shan and Kat were talking at Shan`s room.- “Have you told Sam?” Shan asked her, while Kat shook her head. “Not even him, I really don`t want to bother him right now, and I was really so confused about all this.” -Shan nodded.- “You and me, sisters, who would`ve imagined?” Shan said. “How was he? Our father?” “He was… to say the truth, he wasn`t the best, but he was still my father, I remember he used to give me these stuffed animals every time he went on a trip… the only good thing I remember from him… he used to beat mom… come here drunk…. Get into fights…. And then he appeared dead, I was little back then. I remember I was sleeping, when I heard this noise, I came down the stairs and there he was, lying on the carpet, blood all over the place….” “Oh my gosh, Shan…” “I know, I`m okay now. I try to be strong everyday.” “We have to stay strong.” “But I think I`m strong, but on the inside I`m dying you know? These things are not easy.” Shan said, while Kat nodded. “It seems there was at least something good about all this, Shan.” “What?” “That you`re my sister.” -Kat and Shan were now at the auditorium.- “''Excuse me for a while, while I`m wide eyed and so damn caught in the middle” ''Kat sang, and Shan appeared behind her. “''I excused you for a while, while I`m wide eyed and so damn caught in the middle. And a lion, a lion, roars would you not listen?” Shan sang. “''If a child, a child, cries would you not forgive them?”'' Kat sang. “''Yeah, I might seem so strong, I might speak so long, I`ve never been so wrong.” '' Shan sang. “''Yeah I might seem so strong, I might speak so long, I`ve never been so wrong.” Kat sang. “''Excuse me for a while, turn a blind eye with a stare caught down in the middle.” '' Shan sang. -Images passed of Kat back when she was little with her Anna and Krzysztof, back when they were a happy family and there was nothing to worry about.- “''Have you wondered for a while, I have a feeling so deep down you`re caught in the middle. If a lion, a lion roars, would you not listen? If a child, a child cries would you not forgive them?” Kat sang. “''Yeah, I might seem so strong, I might speak so long, I`ve never been so wrong.” '' Shan sang. “''Yeah, I might seem so strong, I might speak so long, I`ve never been so wrong.” Kat sang. -Images passed of Kat crying on the shower, alone, after trying to be strong.- “''Excuse me for a while, while I`m wide eyed and so damn caught in the middle” Shan sang. “''Have you wondered for a while, I have a feeling so deep down you`re caught in the middle.”'' Kat sang. “''Yeah, I might seem so strong, I might speak so long, I`ve never been so wrong. “''Yeah, I might seem so strong, I might speak so long, I`ve never been so wrong.” '' Kat and Shan sang, each with tears on their eyes. They finished the performance and hugged each other. '' '' Songs Cast Abesent Main Cast Member *'Jessica Lange 'as Miriam Gelossa Guest Stars *'Izabella Scorupco 'as Anna Kowalski *'Piotr Adamczyk 'as Krzysztof Kowalski *'Hayden Pannettiere 'as Lexie Hope *'Adam Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Jessica Kennedy Parker 'as Angelica Dunn *'Denzel Whitaker 'as Adam Wilson *'Frances Conroy 'as Monica Adams *'Minnie Driver 'as Fiona Wittles *'Blake Jenner '''as Andre McBridge Polls What do you think of the episode? I LOVED it I liked it It was okay Meh I HATED it Which was your favorite song? Clumsy/You`re Making My Dreams Come True Family Portrait Pump It Strong What do you think of Kat`s-Shan`s storyline? It was great! I liked it It wasn`t that good It was horrible Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes